I Was Just Joking
by Heza-chan X3
Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they went to the booth that said 'ninja' at their school carrer fair. Now they've been taken to Konoha, and placed under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great. Just fricking great. NejiTen SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! WOOHOO!! Welcome! I've wanted to write this for DAYS (Days people days) and now I finally am!! Please enjoy!!

* * *

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina onesided KibaHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: Behold the dissing of the claim. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura Haruno and Tenten walked around the room bored out of there seventeen year old minds. The girls' school had decided to hold a career fair, yippee; just what every teen wants to do with there Saturday. The two wouldn't have been there, except for the fact that it was mandatory.

"Okay, can we please just go jump out a window or something! I'll pay somebody to get me out of here!" Tenten said, ready to pull her hair out of its usual twin bun style. Sakura smiled and patted Tenten's arm trying to calm her down.

"We can't! If we do Mr. Yamoko will be furious, after all this is kind of our punishment for skipping his class." Tenten sighed.

"No good dirty rotten career applications teacher."

"Yes Ms. Tenten?" Tenten inwardly cringed at the sound of her teacher's voice. She turned to face him along with Sakura.

"Oh, Mr. Yamoko! Hi!" Mr. Yamoko's glasses sat at the tip of his nose, and Tenten thought he looked like a librarian. Mr. Yamoko stared at the two girls.

"Have you found anything that you're interested in yet ladies? You do know that I expect you to pick a career by the end of this fair." He said, pushing his glasses up, making Tenten and Sakura giggle.

"No, we haven't found anything yet, we're still looking." Sakura said, stopping her giggle fit.

"Well I do suggest you stop looking and start talking to people at the booths. If you do not have a career picked out by the end of this fair you fail!" Mr. Yamoko said, walking away. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other and burst out laughing. After a minute of uncontrollable laughter the girls walked up to a booth.

"Hello there ladies! You are interested in becoming a doctor?" A man asked, smiling at them. Sakura looked up at him and instantly was glad she came to the fair and also glad that she had decided to wear that pink tank top and mini skirt. Tenten sighed. Time to walk away before Sakura goes into flirt mode. Tenten walked over to the blacksmith booth.

"Sup. So, you're interested in becoming a blacksmith?" A man that looked a year or two older than Tenten said. Tenten looked up at him and blushed, the man was really, really attractive. She was officially glad Sakura forced her into that black and white halter top and jean skirt.

"Umm…yeah!" Tenten said, still blushing. The man smiled at her.

"So what's your name? Mine is Daichi." He said still smiling.

"Tenten. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Tenten." Tenten grinned, and picked up a pamphlet.

"So what made you want to become a blacksmith?" She asked Daichi, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, I'm not a blacksmith, my father is. I'm just looking after the booth while he gets something from his truck." Daichi said. Tenten smiled.

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a photographer." He replied, pointing to the camera equipment behind him.

"Oh cool!" A man walked up behind Daichi in the booth.

"Well Daichi, I can take over again, you have work to do correct?" The man said. Daichi nodded.

"Well, Miss Tenten, I have to go, but if you ever want your picture taken here's my number." He said, handing her a piece of paper he had just wrote his number on. Tenten nodded.

"Goodbye Daichi!" She walked away from the booth and started walking around the fair, looking for Sakura, or a career booth she was interested in. People called out to her as she passed their booth.

"Miss would you like a pamphlet?"

"Hello would you like some information?"

"Are you interested in becoming a plumber?"

"Would you like to try our rice? If you come to this booth you may try it and get information about becoming a chef!"

"Would you like a DVD with our information on it dear?"

"Tenten I'm bored."

Tenten jumped at the sound of Sakura's voice, she hadn't realized her friend had returned. Sakura laughed. "You alright Tenten? You're a little jumpy!" Tenten joined her laughter and soon there were people staring. The girls walked up to another booth, trying to act inconspicuous.

"Good day ladies!" A man with silver hair that defied gravity said. The girls couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, due to the fact that he was wearing a mask.

"Hello." Sakura and Tenten said in unison. A man with a hideous bowl cut, huge eyebrows and green spandex came out from behind the booth.

"Hello youthful ladies! So you are interested in becoming youthful kunoichi?!" The man shouted. The girls looked at each other and back at the man.

"Huh?" They said together. After being friends for years you tend to do that sometimes. The silver haired man laughed.

"You want to become ninja, eh girls?" The two looked up at the name of the booth, which stated clearly 'ninja'. The girls looked at the men and shrugged.

"Sure why not." Tenten said, Sakura nodding.

"So are you two able to fight?"

"Well, Tenten can fight; I do more of the thinking." Sakura said.

"I see. Perfect. Do you two have parents or any tying bonds to this world?" The silver haired man asked.

"No." The girls said together looking down at the ground. The bowl cut dude smiled a blinding smile.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Wha--?" The girls started to say. But before they were finished the men had grabbed them and did some odd hand signs and the girls blacked out.

* * *

"Kakashi! Gai! What in the world did you do to them?!" A women yelled, hitting her desk and breaking it in two.

"We didn't do anything hokage-sama. They weren't used to transporting between worlds and fainted." The silver haired man now revealed as Kakashi said.

"I see." Tsunade said. "Then I guess I won't kill you this time. Sit them over there; I'll talk to them when they wake up. I'll call you when their ready."

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" The two stated and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Tsunade looked at the two girls sleeping.

"So, it has begun."

* * *

Well there she is chapter 1!! I hope you liked it!! Please review, it makes me so happy!! Flames make me sad, so please no flames!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! WOOHOO!! Welcome! I've wanted to write this for DAYS (Days people days) and now I finally am!! Please enjoy!!

* * *

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina onesided KibaHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to Konoha and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: Behold the dissing of the claim. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

'Where am I?' Tenten thought, opening her eyes and looking around. The first thing she saw was Sakura beside her still asleep. Tenten shook her awake.

"Sakura! Wakey, wakey, hott guys and bakey!"

Sakura shot up from the chair she had been sleeping in.

"Hott guys?! Where?!"

She shouted looking around. She sat back down and pouted when she only saw a blonde woman looking at her and Tenten like they were idiots. Yep, nothing unusual there. She looked at Tenten, still pouting.

"That's not nice Tenten." Tenten laughed.

"It was the first thing that came to mind that I knew would wake you up!" She said grinning. The girls had forgotten about the blonde haired woman and were currently asking each other what the heck had happened.

"Ehem."

The girls turned to the woman who had just forced a cough. The girls looked around the room again and suddenly realized…they had no idea where they were.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!! WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!" The girls shouted together. Tsunade smacked herself on the forehead. The girls continued to scream run around in circles pointlessly. Tsunade was getting extremely annoyed.

"Alright kiddies! Sit down and shut up before I make you sit down and shut up!!" She shouted. The girls stopped screaming and sat down quickly. Tsunade smiled, 'Much better.'

"So girls; my name is Tsunade. But you can call me Tsunade-sama, or hokage-sama. Don't really care as long as it makes me look dignified."

"Umm…alright Tsunade-sama, my name is Tenten."

"And I'm Sakura Haruno!"

"So, first of all, where are we? And why are we here?" Tenten asked, Sakura nodding after each question.

"Well, Tenten, you are in Konoha, also known as the hidden leaf village. You are in the hokage building at the moment. You are here because you told Kakashi and Gai that you wished to become kunoichi. So you are going to learn how to fight, think up strategies on the spot, and all sorts of things they don't teach you at regular civilian school!" Tsunade said smiling. Tenten and Sakura's mouths dropped.

"Wha?"

"You two are going to become kunoichi of Konoha. I am the hokage, or, village leader. I give out the missions, decide whom I want to promote, demote, in other words I'm the boss of you now. I don't care what you do with you're personal lives, as long as it's not illegal." Tsunade said. Sakura and Tenten raised their hands.

"Yes girls? You don't have to raise you're hand you know." Tsunade said chuckling. The girls dropped their hands back to their sides.

"So, this all happened because we said we were interested in becoming ninja at that stupid career fair?!" Tenten asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes it did." Tenten and Sakura looked at each other than back at the hokage.

"We were just joking!"

* * *

"So you two were not serious when you said that you wished to be kunoichi?" Tsunade asked for the third time.

"Yes! We were just joking! Cause, our teacher, Mr. Yamoko said that we had to visit the booths and talk to the people about jobs because we skipped his class and that was supposed to be our punishment so we were just going around to random booths and then we started laughing like insane people about something and people were staring so we just walked to a booth to be inconspicuous even though that was kinda hard cause we were just laughing like insane people but--" Tenten said, stopping to take a breath, so Sakura took over.

"But we thought hey lets go to a booth so people stop staring so we just walked over to a booth and then the weird guy with silver hair and a mask yeah why does he wear a mask its weird and the dude with a bowl cut and the creepy spandex suit on which was really creepy by the way and wouldn't he get hot in that asked us if we wanted to be kunoichi and we were like huh and he asked if we wanted to be ninja and then we looked up at the sign that said ninja and we said sure and the silver haired dude asked us if we could fight and we said that Tenten fought and I thought hey that rhymes they asked us if we had parents or bonds that tied us to this world and we said no and he said perfect no wait maybe he said perfect before--" Sakura stopped to take a breath and Tenten came back in.

"Yeah he said perfect after we said that I fought and she thought hey yeah that does rhyme anywho he grabbed us and did weird hand signs and we blacked out and then we were here!" Tenten finished. Both girls were panting slightly from talking so fast with so little air. Tsunade just stared at them like they were insane.

'How do they do that?' She thought to herself, then realizing the insane girls were done talking she decided to tell them what was going to happen.

"Alright girls, before I tell you what's going to happen, I want to know one thing. How the heck do you talk so long without taking a breath?"

"Oh! Well, we tend to do that when we get nervous, you know ramble on and on about different things!" Tenten said. Tsunade nodded.

"Of course you do. So girls, this is what's going to happen. Whether you were kidding or not you said you wanted to become kunoichi so you will become kunoichi. You are each going to be trained by our two prodigies, that way you will learn everything they had as genin. They are each currently in need of a new teammate, and if you train hard enough, you will replace the missing member on each of their teams." She said.

"But! What about school?!" Sakura asked.

"If you wish I will count your training as 'school time' and you will graduate with a diploma and everything alright?" Tsunade asked. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, any questions before you meet your future teammates?"

"Um yeah, where are we going to live? And what about clothes and food and money and all that?!" Tenten said, becoming worried.

"Your things from your previous homes will be moved into a new one here. You will be living together, and as for money, you will have all the money from your bank accounts transferred here. Though for clothes you may want to buy some new ones, I suggest a shopping trip. Anything else?" Sakura's face brightened at the mention of shopping as Tenten's fell. Going shopping with Sakura. Oh this was going to be bad.

"Alright, since you seem to not have anymore questions you can meet your future teammates now!" Tsunade said. She turned towards the door.

"Yo! Neji! Sasuke! Get your butts in here now before I decide to send you on a D-rank mission!" She shouted so loud the girls had to cover their ears. The door opened and two extremely muscular extremely hott guys walked in. Tenten and Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Well Sakura…there's your hott guy."

"Yep."

Tsunade smirked as the two girls stared at the boys. 'Well this is going to be interesting.'

* * *

"So girls, guys, introduce yourselves!" Tsunade said cheerfully. Tenten and Sakura stood up. The boys didn't move at all.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you!" Sakura said smiling at the guys. Tenten was smiling too, and waved at the boys.

"Names Tenten! Nice to meet you!" The boys just stood there.

"Hn." Sakura and Tenten turned to Tsunade.

"Do they have a speech problem?" They whispered. Tsunade blinked.

"Huh?"

"You know!" Tsunade shook her head.

"Can they talk?" The girls said. Tsunade blinked again and started laughing.

"Neji! Sasuke! Actually introduce yourselves and show these nice ladies that you don't have a speech problem!" Tsunade said in between laughs. Sasuke and Neji didn't move.

"Neji."

"Sasuke."

"Hi!" The girls said together. The boys answered with another "Hn."

Tenten and Sakura turned to each other and nodded.

"Conference."

The two girls huddled together; the boys stared along with Tsunade.

"So you wanna do it Sakura?"

"Nani?"

"Become kunoichi? I mean, we never knew our parents and we don't really have many friends, so it's not like we have anything tying us to home!"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Sakura! You're always talking about having an adventure! Doing something awesome something that could change the world! Please! For me?"

"Hmm…"

"Pwetty pwease? You'll be trained by one of the uber hott guys!"

"Well it is very tempting…"

"Come on Sakura!" Tenten shouted making the pinkette flinch. She sighed and put her hand on her chin making it look like she was thinking super hard about something.

"Well?"

"Alright I guess."

"Yay!!" Tenten shouted glomping Sakura. Both girls started laughing, then, regaining their composure turned to Tsunade.

"We're in." Tsunade nodded.

"Very well then! Sakura Haruno! Tenten! You have become trainee genin of the hidden leaf village! Sasuke! Neji! You two will be training them! Sakura and Sasuke! Tenten and Neji!" Tsunade shouted. The four nodded.

"But as a bonding mission so you can get to know each other, girls, its time for a shopping trip! Uchiha, Hyuuga you will be accompanying them!" Sakura squealed and Tenten smiled. The boys grimaced.

"Hn."

* * *

There it is chapter 2!! I hope you liked it, and same as last time please review, and no flames please they make me sad!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

HERES CHAPTER 3 EVERYONE!! Thank you so much for the reviews!! I was at the hospital all day, and when i came home it was like "WOW! So many reviews favs and alerts!!" So thanks!!

* * *

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina onesided KibaHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: Behold the dissing of the claim. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Oh hey Tenten whadda ya think of this one?" Sakura asked holding up a blue t-shirt with the word 'Cutie' on it. Tenten shrugged.

"Well, I'm not sure; shouldn't we find clothes to wear on missions and stuff?"

"Well, yeah, duh, but we're allowed to buy cute things too! And I saw those outfits you picked out missy so don't say anything to me!" Tenten and Sakura started laughing. The boys just stood there trying to look invisible. Tenten pulled out a pink and black top and turned towards Neji and Sasuke.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Hn."

Tenten and Sakura twitched.

'I'm going to kill them.' They thought together. (Yep they even think together)

"Well, since you two are having an I-can't-talk-normally-cause-it'll-kill-me moment I guess we'll go try on stuff now!" Sakura said. She and Tenten headed to the dressing rooms, Neji and Sasuke silently following.

* * *

"Here! This one is perfect!" Tenten said, pulling out a green camo top and black skirt from her pile of clothes. Sakura smiled, Tenten had always been a fan of camouflage. She held up a pink set of the clothes Tenten had just held up, Tenten smiled.

"We'll match!" The two put the outfits on and walked out of the dressing room in front of Sasuke and Neji.

"Well?" The boys nodded and said, "Hn." The two girls smiled, that was as good as a "Yes buy it, it looks cute" as they were going to get.

The girls went back into the dressing room to try on something else. Three minutes later they came out in what would be their mission and training outfits. Sakura's was a pair of khaki shorts, and a red vest top. (Her post timeskip outfit) Tenten came out in a pink Chinese style top and a pair of dark forest green pants. (Pre timeskip outfit)

"I'm getting this! Totally getting it!" Sakura shouted. Tenten nodded.

"I'm getting what I'm wearing too." The girls went to the check out and bought there clothes. Tenten smiled with an evil glint in her eye.

"On to the weapons!"

* * *

"Welcome to Konoha Weapons! How may I help you?" An old man said from behind the counter as the group of four walked into his store. The boys said nothing and the girls sighed.

"We're just browsing for now!" Tenten said cheerfully. She looked up and spotted a katana and kunai set. Her eyes sparkled and she grabbed the closest guy, who happened to be Neji, and dragged him over to where the set was sitting.

"Shiny!!" Tenten said giggling. "Oh this is a good one!" She said putting down the one she was holding and picking up another.

"Hn. How would you know?" Neji asked her.

"Well, because she's oddly obsessed with dangerous objects. Or anything with a point that could become potentially dangerous in her hands." Sakura said coming up behind them holding a package of shuriken and kunai Sasuke had given her.

Tenten turned around and hit Sakura on the head with a kunai set.

"Shut up Sakura! At least I'm not boy obsessed!" Tenten teased.

"I'm not boy obsessed!"

"Right! Just overly-flirtatious!"

"Uh-uh! Talk about overly flirtatious I saw you and that blacksmith chumming it up at the fair!"

"No way! Do not even bring Daichi into this! He wasn't even a blacksmith! He was a photographer!!"

"Wonderful! So you got his phone number, right?!"

"Maybe…"

"Cool! You'll have to let me borrow it sometime!" Sakura said grinning. Both girls started to laugh. Neji and Sasuke stared at these two strange girls who apparently enjoyed having pointless arguments.

"So Tenten, this a good set?" Sakura asked. Tenten took it from her hands and examined it.

"Hmm…"

"Well?" Sakura asked, watching a butterfly outside the window.

"Well, if you were paying attention you dip I said that it was a good set and then told Sasuke, I think; that he had good taste in weaponry!" Tenten said. Sasuke 'hned' when she said his name; grabbed the stuff from the girls and went to check out.

* * *

"Hey look ice cream!" Sakura shouted. Tenten and Sakura stopped and grabbed there wallets. Tenten sighed.

"I'm broke now!" Sakura sighed too.

"Yep, same here. Darn it! I really wanted ice cream!" An imaginary light bulb appeared above the girls heads and they turned to Neji and Sasuke. The boys didn't move at all, didn't even blink. The girls put on they're best puppy dog faces and turned to the guys.

"Will you guys pwease get us some ice cream?" They begged. The two boys twitched. The girls continued to beg. Neji and Sasuke pulled out their wallets.

"Hn."

"Yatta!"

* * *

"So this is it huh?" Tenten said standing in front of the door to Sakura and her new home.

"Yep, I guess it is." Sakura said. Tenten unlocked the door and stepped inside. She and Sakura both gasped at the sight in front of them.

The house wasn't run down at all, and it was already furnished with some pretty nice furniture. Downstairs there was a family/living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a nice sized closet. Tenten and Sakura ran upstairs.

"Holy fricken monkey crud!" The girls shouted together.

"I call this one!"

"Mine! I called it first!"

Tenten ran into a dark green bedroom with a queen sized bed, bookshelf, desk, computer, and a walk in closet. At the same time Sakura rushed into a pink bedroom with a queen sized bed, bookshelf, desk, computer, and a huge walk in closet. Outside the doors to they're rooms was a big bathroom and down the hall to the right was a study. Down the hall to the left of the stairs was a weapons armory.

The girls jumped onto their beds, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Theres chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4!! I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted my story!! My paps in the hospital and hearing all the nice reviews makes me feel a lot better! So thanks again!! AND LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!

* * *

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina onesided KibaHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: I dissed the claim and made it cry. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Wake up! Sakura Elizabeth Haruno the fourth wake up this instant!"

Sakura sat up in her bed.

"Elizabeth the fourth? Where'd you come up with that?"

"I made it all up!" Tenten said giggling.

Both girls started laughing and Sakura got up to go take a shower. Tenten went back to her room and picked up her ipod. She turned it on shuffle and started dancing and singing along with it. Her song finished and she went to check and see if Sakura was done in the shower.

The doorbell rang and Tenten ran downstairs. She realized her hair looked like a mess so she took a few hair bands off the table by the door and put her hair up quickly. She threw open the door to find Neji and Sasuke standing there.

"Hi!" Tenten said, motioning them inside. The two stepped in and Tenten went to the stairs.

"Yo! Sakura! Neji and Sasuke are here!"

"Who?!"

"Uchiha and Hyuuga! Remember them?!"

"EEP!"

You could hear loud thumps on the ceiling indicating someone running. Tenten walked back to the guys and smiled.

"She'll be down in a minute." She said. The guys nodded. A few awkward moments passed, Neji and Sasuke standing there stoically, and Tenten looking around like an idiot.

"So what do you two want?" Sakura said walking down the stairs. Tenten sighed, relieved, the awkward silence was bugging her. The boys frowned at her.

"You have training today." The two girls smacked themselves on the forehead.

"Oops. Forgot about that!" Sakura and Tenten looked down at what they were wearing; both were in spaghetti strap stops and Sakura was in a skirt, Tenten in a pair of jeans. Sakura turned and ran up the stairs.

"We'll be right back!" Tenten shouted as she followed Sakura. The boys rolled their eyes.

They took to looking around the room after a few minutes had passed. On the table beside the door was a bunch of pictures of Tenten and Sakura, smiling or making a stupid pose. There was also a drawer flung halfway open filled with weapons that Tenten had yet to move to the armory. A few more minutes passed before the boys heard the words they were waiting for.

"We're back!"

Sasuke and Neji looked up at the two girls who were now in there training outfits.

"Hn. Let's go."

* * *

"Ha! Told you I could!"

"Hn."

Tenten danced triumphantly as she hit the target every time, directly in the center of the bull's eye.

"Hn." Neji said, he wouldn't admit it, but he was actually slightly impressed.

This girl had only been training under him for a few weeks, and she was hitting the bulls eye nine out of ten, or ten out of ten times. Then again, he was the Hyuuga prodigy, and a great teacher. Tenten sighed, knowing all he would say would be "Hn."

"So what now Neji-sensei?" Tenten asked cutely, deciding not to let Neji's uncaring attitude towards her accomplishments affect her. She knew he thought he had a lot to do with her quick improvement, but the truth was she had been working like a dog to get where she was then.

"Neji-sensei?"

Neji twitched at the name and shrugged.

"Hn. Meditation."

"But…"

Neji glared at her and she sighed.

"Oh fine Mr. I-can't-do-anything-fun-related." Tenten said, defeated. They both sat down under a tree, Neji instructing her in how to meditate properly.

"Hn. You're doing it wrong."

"Shut up Hyuuga! That is your last name right? Or is it Uchiha and I'm getting you and Sasuke mixed up?" Tenten asked. Neji didn't even flinch and continued to study her meditative stance.

"It's Hyuuga."

"Okay, so I got it right! Awesome!" Tenten said grinning. Neji smirked.

"Hn. But your stance is still wrong." Tenten clenched her fists and glared at Neji.

"I don't care! I don't need to know how to sit there and go UMMM!" Tenten shouted, standing. Neji didn't move.

"So, I'm going to hit targets again! I'll be back later! Humph!"

Tenten walked towards the targets, grumbling about how she was stuck with a fricken ice cube and how the hokage hated her. Neji watched her retreating form and smirked.

"She's becoming more interesting everyday it seems."

* * *

"Ha! I totally pawned your ass!" Sakura said laughing. Sasuke hned again, and sighed.

"Okay Haruno, now that you've completely annihilated the training dummy, would you like to study?" Sakura sighed.

"But annihilating the dummy is fun!" She said laughing again. Sasuke shook his head and sat down under a tree. He pulled out several scrolls and started reading one.

"Oh come on!"

Sasuke didn't answer and Sakura walked over and sat down beside him, and picked up a scroll.

"Happy?"

"Hn."

"You know, if you don't start talking soon, you're not going to be able to get a girlfriend."

"H-what?" Sasuke stopped reading and looked at the pink haired girl beside him.

"I said that you're not going to be able to get a girlfriend if you don't start talking like a normal person soon." Sakura said laughing. Sasuke twitched, staring at the girl beside him. Sakura picked up a scroll with the information on chakra and chakra control in it.

"So, is this what you do all the time?" She asked the living ice cube as she read. Sasuke looked up at her.

"What? Haruno you need to study, or else you will always be a worthless kunoichi." Sakura glared at him.

"First of all, I will not be a worthless kunoichi, and if you don't mind please call me Sakura. Thank you." Sasuke ignored her and continued reading.

"Haruno." Sakura glared at him.

"Whatever Uchiha." Sakura heard a clock chime and stood, walking towards the road. She turned to look at Sasuke who was still staring at her like she was an idiot.

"Are you coming or not?"

Sasuke put the scrolls back into his bag and stood up.

"Hn. Yes I am coming, Haruno."

"ARRGH!!"

* * *

"So let's see, so far I've hit targets, pulverized a dummy about a thousand times, annoyed you, yeah I know I did, studied all about chakra, the chakra system, and stances, oh and the different types of weapons, ordered myself a medieval flail, and learned about a buncha different summoning techniques, learned one, and got taught some neat jutsu's! Oh, and I _almost_ meditated! Not bad for my first few weeks of training!!" Tenten stated cheerfully. Neji still sat in his meditative stance, completely ignoring the rambling brunette in front of him.

"You know, you and Sasuke both have talking problems! You guys should both talk more!" Tenten said grinning. Neji opened one eye questioningly. She laughed.

"You do! All you guys do is go hn. Every five minutes, hn. You guys can't talk right. Well, not for a long period of time anyways." Neji smirked.

"Hn." Tenten was about to retort but was cut off by the sound of a clock chiming. Her eyes flew to her watch and she jumped up.

"Oh freaking crud! We're late!" Tenten shouted. Neji stood and Tenten ran to the road. Neji walked calmly behind her.

"Neji come on!"

"Hn."

"NEJI!"

* * *

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running full speed towards the academy. Sakura and Sasuke had been told to go to the academy at four so Sakura could be tested to see what she could do. Sasuke followed her, the annoying girl he was being forced to look after.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, start being an actual person who can speak! God!" Sakura shouted looking back at him. Sakura turned back as they approached the academy, Tenten and Neji already standing there waiting.

"Its about time Sakura!" Tenten shouted as Sakura and Sasuke approached her hands on her hips. Sakura shrugged.

"Hey, give me a break, I was learning!"

"Yeah? What? Hey guess what!! I hit the target every time!!"

"Well duh, you've been practicing every night you come home with me until like midnight!" Neji and Sasuke twitched.

'How the heck can they go to bed at midnight and still be so…so…hyper?'

"Well, it's just in our nature I guess!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hn. Wait, did you just read my mind?" Neji asked. Tenten shook her head and giggled along with Sakura.

"No you baka, you said it out loud!"

"Hn," was the extremely annoying reply she received. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Sakura's arm, dragging her inside.

* * *

There's chapter 4!! I really hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I've been kinda busy since my pap passed away. Thanks to all of you who reviewed/favorited/alerted I love you all!! You're so great!!

* * *

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG (PG-13)

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina onesided KibaHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto!! And though I probably never will, I will continue to hope!

* * *

"Alright girls, let the test begin!" Iruka said smiling at them. The girls nodded and started marking answers on the test. Sakura breezed through it as if it was a third grade math test. Tenten was having a little bit of trouble with it though.

'A…no B…wait maybe its C…or maybe it's D, all of the above…'

She marked down D and continued. Ten minutes later and she was on her final question.

'Your teammate is in trouble, but so is the person you are guarding. Your third teammate looks as if they are going to come help protect them, so you can go help you're first teammate, but you aren't sure. Do you A: protect the person you're guarding, B: go save your teammate, C: run around like an idiot, or D: call out for donuts? Umm…I'm pretty sure its not C or D, but I'm not sure…'

Tenten marked down B, and handed her test to Iruka who had already finished grading Sakura's 99 percent paper. Tenten grinned.

"Hey smart gal, what'd you put for the last question?"

"Huh? Oh, that's the one I got wrong, it was supposed to be A, but I put B."

"Yeah, I put save your teammate too. Well, I failed!" Iruka laughed.

"Nope, you pass! This part of the test is complete! Let's move on!"

Iruka handed Tenten back her 92 percent paper and Tenten hugged the paper.

"This is the highest grade I've ever got!!"

Sakura Tenten and Iruka laughed, as the two girls' sensei's just hned.

* * *

"Alright Sakura, if you hit five more targets you pass!" Iruka said. Sakura nodded. Tenten had passed this part of the test ages ago, only missing one of the targets, and getting a round of applause from the young genin training near her. Sakura aimed, and hit 4 of her targets.

"Good job Sakura! Only one more!!" Tenten shouted from the sidelines. Sakura smiled.

"Okay! Here goes everything!" Sakura said, as she aimed and fired, closing her eyes as soon as the kunai left her hand. She heard a thunk on wood, and waited for judgement to be passed.

"Hit." Sakura's eyes flew open and she looked up to see Tenten running towards her. She hugged her best friend and they laughed.

"Congratulations ladies, you have passed this portion of the test also!"

* * *

"So we just have to make one clone and we pass?" Tenten asked.

"Yes you do!!" Iruka replied. Sakura and Tenten smiled at each other, while Neji and Sasuke passed nervous glances at each other. The two hadn't thought to teach the two girls this simple trick; they had been more focused on the first two sections of the test.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" The girls shouted together.

The two made hand seals, and a perfect clone of each of them appeared. Sasuke and Neji's mouths dropped, but only for a second.

"Amazing ladies! Those are two of the best clones I've seen in quite awhile! Neji and Sasuke must be very good teachers!" Iruka said going to his desk to get something. The girls snickered for a moment, nobody knew that the girls had been secretly been trained by the best cloner in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki himself.

"Thanks! And well, they aren't called prodigies for no reason!" Sakura and Tenten said, afterwards making gagging motions. Iruka started to walk back and the girls stopped, but began laughing like insane people instead.

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked. The girls stopped laughing, looked from Iruka to Neji and Sasuke to the opposite girl, and started laughing again. Iruka looked at Neji and Sasuke.

"What's wrong with them?" Neji and Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn."

"Here girls are you're forehead protectors. These signify that you are a genin of Konoha. Congratulations!"

"Arigatou Iruka-sensei!" The girls chorused, hugging their teacher. The girls grabbed Neji and Sasuke and ran out the door, dragging them towards the hokage's office.

Tenten stopped running and looked behind her, seeing a girl with bright orange hair staring at her. Neji and the other two had stopped as well, but Tenten motioned them on.

"Hey, I'll catch up in a minute; I think I need to go talk to someone."

"Alright! But hurry up! We need to go tell Tsunade-sama that we passed the test!!" Sakura shouted, dragging Sasuke off. Tenten turned to Neji. "Hey aren't you going?" She asked. Neji shook his head.

"Hn. I think this person you need to speak with would like to speak with me as well." Tenten's eyes widened.

"One…two…three…four…five…si…" Tenten started. Neji quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "What are you doing?"

"Hey! Great now I've gotta start over!" Tenten started counting as she and Neji walked towards the girl.

"SEVENTEEN!!"

"Hn. What?"

"You said a seventeen word sentence!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Tenten shouted running around in circles. Neji rolled his eyes, and Tenten stopped running and glared at him. The two approached the girl, who stood tall, with a large group of girls behind her.

"And you are?" Tenten asked the girl crossing her arms.

"My name is Mayu. And you have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

Sakura ran towards the hokage's office, Sasuke following her, a bit slower.

"Sasuke hurry up!"

"Hn."

She turned around to yell at him and bumped into a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Sakura fell to the ground, and the girl glared at her, and didn't help her at all.

"S-sorry!" Sakura said quickly, picking herself up off the ground.

"Hmph."

Sakura looked behind her to see a large group of girls, many glaring and holding flowers. Sakura looked back at the girl in front of her and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Who are you?"

"Names Ino, president of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub." The blonde now identified as Ino stated pulling out a card. Sakura looked at it, looked at the group of girls, looked at Sasuke, and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" She said between laughs. Everyone around her was looking at her like she was nuts, but she was too busy laughing to care. She stopped laughing and looked around.

"You guys mean you seriously like him?!" She asked pointing at the aforementioned who was glaring at her. "The freaking walking ice cube?!" Sakura started to laugh, and the fanclub girl's mouths dropped. Ino walked up to Sakura and slapped her.

"Don't you ever say anything bad about Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled. Sakura walked up to Ino and smirked.

"You think you can get away with slapping me?" Sakura asked, just before she slapped Ino so hard she fell to the ground. Ino jumped up and punched Sakura. Sakura punched her back, recovering quickly. Ino was about to strike back when she was suddenly pinned to a tree with several kunai and shuriken.

"It's about time you got here." Sakura said turning towards the person who saved her. "Tenten." Tenten smiled as she walked up to her friend.

"What can I say; I got held up by some girls who continued professing their undying love to the Hyuugan ice block over here." Tenten said shrugging and pointing to Neji.

By then Ino had gotten herself off the tree with the help of the now combined Uchiha and Hyuuga fanclubs. Ino and a girl with orange and purple hair and dark orange eyes walked up to the two girls. Sakura looked at the orangette.

"Who are you?"

The girl smirked and stepped forward glaring at Tenten. Tenten stood still, twirling a kunai.

"My name is Mayu." Tenten smirked and looked at Sakura.

"Wow, she looks like she thinks its still Halloween doesn't she Sakura?"

"Why yes, yes she does! Hey Mayu, take off the mask, Halloween's over!" Sakura said laughing. Mayu glared at her and she and Ino walked up and punched Tenten and Sakura. The two girls lunged at them and started beating the crap out of them.

"STUPID BLONDE BIMBO!"

"UGLY FOREHEAD GIRL WITH A LOUSY DYE JOB!!"

"FREAKISH HALLOWEEN PERSON!"

"STUPID SKANKY MOUSE GIRL!!"

The four girls continued to fight as the fanclubs watched, along with Neji and Sasuke. The two boys sighed and stepped into the circle where the girls were fighting. They pulled them apart, Sasuke holding Sakura back from killing Ino, and Neji holding Tenten back from annihilating Mayu.

"Let me go Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled trying to hit him.

"Hn."

"LET ME GO!"

"Hn. No."

Tenten kicked at Neji, but missed, and pulled out a kunai. Neji disarmed her and continued holding her back.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAKING ICE BLOCK!"

"Hn."

"SEE THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!"

Neji and Sasuke turned and walked away, dragging Sakura and Tenten towards the hokage's office.

* * *

Well there's chapter 5!! I really hope that you enjoyed it, it would make my day!! Please review!! And I'm begging on hands and knees for no flames, I really don't need any negativity right now, if you don't like it quit reading it!! That's my philosophy!

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's chapter 6! A bit late, but hey, I forgot…

* * *

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: I still don't own Naruto. I still wish I did. Its still REALLY unfair XP

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Sakura and Tenten flinched standing in the hokage's office. Tsunade calmed herself down and leaned back in her chair.

"Alright. Someone tell me what happened." She said massaging her temples.

"Well," Sakura started, "Ino and her evil group of fangirls came up and told me who they were and that they loved mister ice cube." Sasuke glared. Sakura ignored his death glare and continued. "And then Ino hit me and I hit her back and then she punched me and I punched her back, and THEN Tenten pinned her to a tree with some kunai and shuriken and I think senbon but I'm not sure." Tenten nodded every so often, supporting what Sakura said. Tsunade stared at Sakura for quite awhile before turning to Tenten.

"Alright, I believe Miss Haruno; she doesn't have the eyes of a liar. But I would like to hear you're side of the story. From what Mayu said that wasn't the first time you two had met." Tenten nodded.

"Yeah, we met before, when we were all walking here. I saw her staring at me and walked up to her, Neji figured that they wanted to talk to him so he was with me, and she and her group of freakish fangirls told me to stay away from their 'Neji-kun' or else. I told them to screw off and she punched me but I hit her in the shoulder with a kunai. Then I went to find Sakura and saw Ino and pinned her to a tree."

"I see." Tsunade picked up a blue book and flipped to a page and sighed. "Alright girls, that is a level 1 offence, and the punishment here is stated clearly, demotion for picking a fight with a civilian. But since Ino isn't a civilian, I guess Sakura goes to the level 2 offence, which is picking a fight with a fellow kunoichi…"

"Stupid, _annoying_, fellow kunoichi." Sakura put in. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, yes, now Tenten, I believe Mayu started it so you're punishment will be the same as Sakura. The punishment for this is community service." Tsunade glanced up at the four ninja in her office. "And house arrest." Sakura and Tenten sighed.

"Great, not that I mind our house, but I'll go crazy if I'm stuck in it." The girls said together. Tsunade shook her head.

"No girls. You won't be in your home. You would be in the home of well, your senseis in this case." Sakura and Tenten blinked, not completely getting the message.

"Huh?"

"Your sensei's, the people who are currently teaching you how to become a kunoichi." Tsunade said. Tenten and Sakura's eyes went wide, as well as Sasuke and Neji's.

"HUH?!"

* * *

"So Neji's staying with Sasuke that way we're all in the same place right?" Sakura asked, placing another shirt in her suitcase.

"Yeah!" Tenten yelled back from her room. She and Sakura closed their bags and walked out into the hall. The girls moved down the hall towards the stairs.

"I can't believe we've only been here for almost a month and we're already in trouble." Sakura said sighing. Tenten nodded. "Yeah. But if it was possible for anyone it was possible for us!"

The girls laughed and approached the two ice cubes who were standing at the door. They smiled and threw a bag at each of the boys.

"Hn. Are you ready?"

"Yep!"

The four walked out the door, towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Neji! Sakura-chan! Tenten-chan!"

The four stopped and turned around to face Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto, who was running towards them dragging a blushing raven haired girl.

"Hi Naruto!" The girls said smiling and waving. Neji and Sasuke hned and gave a slight wave. Then Neji saw the girl being dragged. He dropped Tenten's bag to her disapproval, and moved in front of Naruto and stopped him.

"Huh? Oh hi Neji!" Naruto said realizing Neji was in front of him. But he didn't realize that Neji was annoyed or that he was glaring his special death glare of doom right at him.

"Let Hinata-sama go."

Naruto blinked several times, not getting what Neji was talking about. Neji grabbed his arm and hit a pressure point, making his arm go limp and his hand release Hinata.

"Are you alright Hinata-sama?"

"H-hai Neji-nii-san."

"Naruto, why were you dragging Hinata-sama anyways?" Neji asked his eyes back on Naruto, his glare of doom returning. Naruto used his good arm to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"W-well you see…she was with K-Kiba…and I was gonna take her for ramen…" Hinata had walked over to Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten, and was talking with the two girls. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Did Hinata-sama know this?"

"Umm…not exactly."

Neji sighed and Sasuke who had just walked over smacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"Dobe. When is you're stupid feud with Kiba over Hinata going to end?"

"When Hinata-chan is my girlfriend! And she will be soon! DATTEBOYA!" Naruto shouted making everyone in a ten mile radius cover their ears. Naruto looked at the girls and guys, the girls carrying two to three bags, and Hinata handing them the ones the boys had just dropped.

"Where you guys going? Training?" Naruto asked a mischievous look in his eyes. "Or are you all in love and moving in together?"

Neji and Sasuke both punched him in the head, making Hinata drop the girls' bags and rush over to him.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Heh, I'm alright Hinata-chan. Datteboya." Hinata checked the back of his head for blood or any sign of a bruise. She stopped inspecting when she was satisfied and turned to her cousin.

"Neji-nii-san, you should not hurt Naruto-kun!"

"Hn. Hinata-sama I apologi…" Neji started. Hinata sighed. "Neji-nii-san, please, we've been over this already. Hiinaataa." She said, drawing out the vowels. Neji smirked.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I know how you hate to be called Hinata-sama."

"And yet you do it anyways."

"Hn."

"Hey, Hinata-chan, let's go get ramen! Datteboya!!" Naruto shouted dragging Hinata off before Neji could say anything. Neji walked back to Sakura, Sasuke, and Tenten. Tenten smiled.

"Well, shall we continue on?"

"Hn."

"NEJI!!"

* * *

"Hn." Sasuke, well, hned, as he opened the door to his house. The three behind him walked in, the girls looking around wide eyed.

"This is where you live Sasuke? Nice place!" Sakura said, turning back to Sasuke. Tenten stopped looking around as well and adjusted the bag on her shoulder a little bit.

"So where are we gonna be staying?"

"Hn. The guest rooms are right down the hall to the left." Tenten and Sakura nodded and walked down the hall. They approached a door and opened it, only to be met by the sight of a dark blue bedroom with clothes in a pile apparently to be washed in a corner, magazines on a nightstand, and some other random weapons and things on the floor. There was also a desk, bookstand, bed, closet, and a training dummy in there.

"Hn. What are you doing in my room? I said left."

The girls turned to find Sasuke glaring at them. The two backed out of his room and went into the rooms straight across, apologizing as they passed him. Sakura walked into a forest green bedroom and Tenten walked into a pink bedroom. (A/N Eep…Sasuke has a pink bedroom at his house. This slightly worries me.)

"Eww! Not my style!!"

The girls rushed out of the rooms and brushed past each other in the hall, going into the opposite rooms.

"Ahhh, much better."

* * *

And there is chapter 6!! I'm really sorry that I forgot to update, I'm forgetful!! Please REVIEW!! The more you review the less I forget!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!! Its time again for the next chapter of I Was Just Joking!! I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG (PG-13)

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina onesided KibaHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto!! And though I probably never will, I will continue to hope!

* * *

Tenten heard a knock on her door and threw a kunai to unlock it, hitting the button dead on. Sakura walked in holding some scrolls.

"You're getting really good at that!" Sakura chirped happily. Tenten nodded.

"Thanks!"

Sakura sat down on Tenten's bed and threw her a scroll to look over. Tenten looked over to Sakura after about ten minutes of silence and grinned.

"Behold Sakura. The master of sleeping sitting up."

Tenten got up off the bed slowly, trying not to wake her friend and went to find Neji to see if he wanted to spar.

"Now if I were Neji the ice cold bastard where would I be…"

Tenten pondered this for a minute.

"You would be in the bathroom." Sasuke answered for her, passing on his way to get Sakura for training.

"Thanks!!" Tenten shouted and left to find Neji. She approached the bathroom and opened the door to find a shirtless dripping wet Neji glaring back at her.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"EVER HEARD OF LOCKING THE D- hey Neji what's that on your forehead? OH MY GOD IT'S A NAZI SYMBOL!!"

Tenten went into freakout mode again, pointing and screaming at Neji, saying he was a Nazi.

"Tenten."

"NAZI!!"

"Tenten."

"OH MY GOD NEJI!"

"Tenten!"

"NEJI WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"TENTEN."

"Yeah Neji?"

"What's a Nazi?"

"Oh. You sure you don't know?"

"Hn."

"Well this brings about two revelations. One, your stupider than I thought. And two, why did you get a tattoo on your forehead?! That's not smart!!"

Neji glared at Tenten, before speaking.

"Do you truly want to know what this mark on my forehead is?"

"Yep. That way I won't mistake it for a Nazi symbol again."

"It is the seal of the caged bird placed on all of the branch members of my family. It gives the main branch the power to kill us for disobeying them at any time. Even while we are far away."

Tenten's hand moved out and went over the mark.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when activated."

"So this main branch, they're all a bunch of jerks I'm guessing?"

"Hn. Some. Hinata-sama is a part of the main branch."

"Oh. But Hinata is so nice!"

"Hai. But her father was not so nice. He killed my father."

"What?! You mean like, on purpose?!"

Tenten's mouth dropped. Damn Neji has a corrupt family.

"No. Not on purpose. Hinata-sama was kidnapped when she was younger, and her father killed the man who took her. The country the man came from wanted consolation for the man's death. They wanted Hisashi to die. My father took his place. They were twins. I used to think Hisashi forced my father to take his place."

Tenten hugged Neji, tears running down her face. Neji stared at her.

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh?"

Tenten looked up at Neji, who was looking at her confused.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh. Because that's so sad! My parents died in a fire when I was really young, or so I was told. I lived with Sakura for awhile, her parents had died too and we lived with her grandma, but then she died and we were left alone."

Neji nodded in understanding. Tenten remembered why she had come to find him in the first place and backed away. She grinned, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"So Neji, wanna spar?"

* * *

"Hey Sasuke! You seriously need to get some food man!" Tenten shouted pulling a tomato out of the fridge. "All you have is tomatoes!"

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and took the tomato from Tenten.

"Hn. If you don't like it don't eat." He said before walking out of the room. Tenten glared at him and stomped into the room where Neji was sitting on a couch reading. She stood in front of him arms crossed and glaring still.

"Hyuuga Neji, get your ass out of that chair and go grocery shopping! I'm hungry!" She shouted. Neji glared at her.

"Hn."

Tenten glared back. "Go now! I would go myself, but I'm kinda under house arrest!"

"Hn. That's not my fault. You are the one who attacked a civilian." Neji said, smirking. Tenten walked towards the door and grabbed her coat. Neji quirked an eyebrow at her, but continued to sit on the couch.

"Well Neji, if the hokage yells at me for leaving I'll tell her its cause you're a bastard and tried to starve me to death!" Tenten shouted, walking dangerously close to being out the door. Neji sighed and stood up. Tenten smirked, and Neji walked out the door.

"Hn. I'll be back later."

Tenten smiled after him and saw Sasuke walking along side him as he walked through the gate.

"I think I annoyed him Tennie-chan!" Sakura said, coming in from her training session and sitting on the couch. Tenten shrugged, shutting the door and jumping onto the love seat beside the couch.

"Actually that might have been me, I insulted his precious tomatoes." The girls started to laugh; maybe being under house arrest wasn't as bad as they thought.

Sakura looked over at Tenten as thoughts about what she had seen when she was outside arose in her mind.

"Hey Tenten, did you see the graveyard? This compound has a huge one. And did you notice that Sasuke seems to be the only one who lives here, though there are many rooms?"

Tenten nodded, she had realized that soon after they had arrived. Three days ago.

"Yeah…I wonder why."

"Me too. You think he would tell me if I ask him?" Sakura asked quietly. Tenten shrugged.

"I don't know. It may be against the rules. You know the rules of the ice cubes where you are forbidden to let anyone give a crap about you!"

Tenten and Sakura laughed, and started to talk about random things, waiting for the boys to get back.

* * *

Well there's chapter 7!! I hope you liked it, and if you didn't please keep it to yourself!! If you don't like my story don't read it!! Thanks for reading! REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Well here's chapter 8…ENJOY!!

* * *

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: I still don't own Naruto. I still wish I did. It's so unfair!!

* * *

"NEJI-KUN WE LOVE YOU!!"

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME!!"

"That'll be 230.30 Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke twitched. Why did their have to be fangirls everywhere he went. He looked back to Neji who was trying to push twenty some girls off of him.

"Hn."

He handed the girl the exact amount, and started walking home. He felt almost bad leaving Neji stuck with a ton of fangirls, but then again, if he had been in Neji's position, Neji wouldn't have helped him either.

"Yo."

Sasuke looked beside him and found that Neji had caught up with him.

"Hn."

Neji and Sasuke passed many couples as they went along, including Hinata Kiba and Naruto, the two boys fighting over her again. They also passed Shikamaru who was sitting on a bench talking to a blonde haired girl. There was a large something or other leaning on the tree behind them.

"NO SHE LIKES ME!! RIGHT HINATA-CHAN?!"

"NO ME! RIGHT HINATA?!"

Neji sighed; he would help his cousin later.

Neji and Sasuke arrived back at the compound and opened the door. They were met by the sight of two sleeping females on the couch and love seat.

"Hn."

The girls rolled over, but didn't say anything. Neji and Sasuke sighed and picked up the girls and took them to their rooms. Neji laid Tenten down on her bed, and turned to walk out of the room, but was stopped by a death grip on his arm.

"Teddy bear…"

"Tenten. Let go."

"Nope! Teddy bear!"

Neji rolled his eyes at the brown haired girl, who he just figured out talked in her sleep. He sat down on the side of the bed, waiting for his chance to get away.

"Yay! Good teddy bear!"

"Hn."

"Teddy bear you sound like Neji-kun!"

"…-kun?"

"Yep! Neji-kun!"

"Hn. Why?"

"Cause Neji-kun is my friend! So now he is Neji-_kun_!!"

"Tenten…what the hell…"

"No! Bad teddy! No swearing!"

Tenten reached up and tried to flick him on the nose, but he grabbed her hand with his free arm just before she did.

"Teddy bear…why are you holding my hand?"

Neji quickly released the girl's hand, dropping it like a hot potato.

"Hn."

"Hey teddy bear wanna know a secret??"

"Hn."

"I think Neji-kun is very nice when he wants to be! All he needs is a little push! I think I might like him, now that I've spent time with him and know stuff bout him! But I'm not sure. I wonder if he ever got back…from shopping…"

"Hn. He's back."

Tenten smiled in her sleeping state, and rolled over and curled into a ball, releasing Neji's arm. Neji stood up and threw some blankets over her, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

'She's a strange girl. Very strange. Talks too much for her own good.'

* * *

Sasuke finished putting the food into the cabinets and walked into his study. He sat down at his desk and went through bills. Yes bills. Since his family had been killed by his bastard of a brother he had to do all the payments on the house, and everything else.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura staring back at him.

"Hn. Yes?"

"Huh? Oh I woke up and got bored. Tenten's asleep, and Neji looked like he had something on his mind."

"Hn."

Sakura sat down in a chair across from the desk Sasuke was sitting at. She put her elbows on the desk and leaned her head on her hand, watching Sasuke sort through the papers.

"So…Sasuke why are you how you are?" Sakura asked, finally asking the question that she wanted to know since she met him. Personally she had always liked the quiet mysterious type, but he was always quiet. Even when he was with his friends.

Sasuke looked up again at the pinkette who was staring at him.

"Why do you want to know?"

Sakura thought about it for a second before replying. "Well, if we're going to be teammates, I think I have the right to know why you're a walking ice cube you know?!"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, guess he wouldn't tell her.

"Alright then. When I was young, my brother killed my family. He killed my parents' right in front of me. I vowed to kill him. Ever since I have been training everyday. I will kill my brother. I suppose I just became more reserved because of that."

Sakura stared at him; she really hadn't thought that he would tell her. She smiled and stood up, then walked around the desk and gave him a hug.

"I hope I can help. I'll do everything I can to make sure you kill him. Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura walked out of the study, and returned to her room to go to bed. Sasuke smirked as he heard he door shut. She was different than all the other girls. All the other girls when they heard what had happened had offered for him to live with them, or live with him so he wouldn't be alone, or do a bunch of other random needless things. Sakura had actually offered to help him.

"That's a nice change in events."

Sasuke nodded as Neji walked into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"These girls are different than most girls here. They seem to be caring, but do not like to be taken lightly. They like to be in control, but seem to let those they trust in control when they want to be. The brown haired one likes me."

Sasuke smirked, and chuckled a bit.

"Another fangirl?"

"No. I don't believe so. She seems different, like I said. Sakura is different as well."

Sasuke nodded. "So you heard?"

"Hai."

Sasuke smirked.

"What do you think? We get to know them…see what happens?"

"Hn."

The boys made a silent agreement, and looked to the calendar. Circled in red was the word 'party'. Tomorrow was Naruto's birthday, and he planned to have it at the Uchiha compound, no matter what. Sasuke and Neji planned to take advantage of this…somehow.

* * *

And there is chapter 8!! Please REVIEW!! They make me happy!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of Feathers and Blades, a Naruto fanfic by Flowerpuff and Heza-chan X3

Well here's chapter 9!! I'm so sorry for the late post!! I'll explain why in the postchapter note!!

--

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! THERE I SAID IT!! HAPPY?!

--

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"

Sakura and Tenten cheered as Naruto blew out his candles on the cake Hinata had made. She was a damn good cook, whether she would admit it or not. Tenten passed out pieces of cake, giving Neji and Sasuke smaller pieces, for both admitted to not really liking sweet things.

After they had all eaten their cake, and socialized a bit, Naruto decided it was time for presents.

Naruto's first gift was a small stack of coupons for the ramen shop from Tenten and Sakura, which he gladly accepted. His next gift was from Shikamaru, a kunai set.

The next gift was from Neji, a picture of Hinata in a kimono looking all adorable. He promised to keep it safe always, and Neji wished him the best of luck.

Sasuke's present was a promise that he wouldn't kill him in his sleep.

At least not that week.

But Naruto's favorite present was from Hinata. Who finally agreed to go out with him. Although she did apologize to Kiba around fifteen times.

"DATTEBOYA!! HINATA-CHAN IS FINALLY MY GIRLFRIEND!!"

Kiba went and sat on a couch and sulked, cursing Naruto quietly. He had had a feeling Hinata had liked Naruto from the start though, so he never had much of a chance.

Eventually he gave up his sulking and went to chase Ino around for the rest of the party. Sakura sort of wished that Naruto hadn't invited the blonde to his party, but oh well, his party, he can invite Sasuke's fangirls if he wants to.

Kiba eventually caught up to the fleeing Ino, begging her for a date, only to be stopped by a very angry Chouji, who started a battle of insults with him.

Sakura and Tenten watched from the sidelines, while Sasuke and Neji sat in the back on a couch.

"I SAID STOP TO IT YOU IDIOTS!"

"FATASS!"

"WHY YOU!!"

"I SAID STOP!!"

Sakura punched Kiba in the jaw, and he flew backwards into a wall. Sakura glared.

"OW! DAMN IT SAKURA! DAMN YOUR FREAKING INHUMAN STRENGTH!"

"Well I told you to stop!!"

Tenten held back a very annoyed Chouji, who was still mad at Kiba for pursuing the girl he had a secret crush on. Well…it wasn't so secret anymore; he had shouted out that he liked her in the middle of the fight.

"Will you two cut it out if we let you go?"

"Yeah. Sure. Just cause I think Ino's kinda hott…" Kiba mumbled, still angry with Chouji for stopping him.

Chouji nodded and stormed out of the house, dragging Shikamaru by the hair and Shikamaru dragging Ino by the arm, begging her to help him.

The rest of the party went pretty fast, and it wasn't soon till everyone except for the occupants of the house had departed.

Sasuke sighed as he cleaned up his home. Neji was helping, but Sakura and Tenten were nowhere to be found.

--

In the kitchen Sakura cut up yet another tomato and Tenten worked on the spaghetti on the stove. Neither Neji nor Sasuke had eaten at the party, and Tenten and Sakura weren't very happy about that.

"Hey Sakura, how do you know you like someone?"

Sakura looked at Tenten while she was cutting, confused.

"What? Who do you think you like?"

"I'm not telling…tell me how you know first!"

Sakura sighed, so unfair.

"Well…you think about them a lot…you blush when you're around them…you want to make them happy…you get butterflies in you stomach when you talk to them…uh…that's basically it. Now who?!"

Tenten inwardly sighed, she knew she would tell someone eventually, but she didn't think it would be so soon! She contemplated slamming her head against something to knock herself out, but figured Sakura would make her tell her later anyways.

"I…I think I like Neji." Tenten mumbled, only loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura grinned, she so saw that coming. Tenten grinned, and looked at her friend.

"Who do you like, Sakura?" Tenten asked. Sakura gasped.

"How did you know I like someone?!"

"Well, you just told me!"

Sakura groaned in frustration.

"Oops!"

Tenten and Sakura laughed, but Sakura was cut out early, with her declaration of pain.

"Ow!"

Tenten rushed to her friends' side, and looked at her finger. She had cut it while she was talking to Tenten, continuing to cut the tomatoes as she did so. Bad idea. (I don't suggest trying this. It hurts)

"What happened?"

Tenten and Sakura turned to the doorway, where Sasuke and Neji stood. Sakura held her finger.

"Umm…well we were making you two supper, and well…I cut my finger."

Sasuke sighed.

"Aa."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Aa? Not the usual hn? Why Sasuke I do believe you've gone soft."

Sasuke smirked, and walked over to her. He checked her finger and then, did something Sakura didn't expect; he put her finger in his mouth.

"S-Sasuke?! W-what are you doing?!"

"Yeah Sasuke! What the hell!" Tenten shouted. Neji stood beside her, observing.

"Tenten. Shhh…let them have their moment."

Tenten grinned.

"Of course sir Hyuuga! Now, if you don't mind, could you get me those tomatoes so I can finish the sauce?" Tenten said, still grinning.

She had figured out who Sakura liked.

--

Tenten and Sakura jumped into the pool somewhere in the Uchiha complex. They had somehow convinced Neji and Sasuke to go swimming, and were quite enjoying themselves.

"Neji Hyuuga get your ass in this pool now!"

"Yeah! Sasuke you too!"

Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes, took off their shirts and got into the pool. Tenten and Sakura went bright red. Sasuke smirked.

'Amusing. Let's have some fun…'

Sasuke swam over to Sakura and put his arm around her, making her blush even more.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?" He asked softly, whispering in her ear. Sakura's blush increased if that was at all possible, and she managed to stutter out a confused "H-huh?"

"Three nights ago. My study. What happened to Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura shrugged his arm off her shoulders and swam back a bit, embarrassed.

"Uh…I don't know?"

"I see. I miss it."

Sakura almost fainted at that, what had she done to deserve this?! Maybe it was someone trying to give her that hott guy she had asked for so long ago. Damn that person.

--

Tenten laughed at her friend, it was obvious to her that Sakura had a crush on the duckhaired boy, especially since she had told her a few days ago. She laughed harder as she saw Sasuke wrap his arm around her, and her blush harder. Tenten backed up a bit, laughing, and hit a wall. Or so she thought.

"Hn."

Tenten stopped laughing, and looked up. She saw a pair of pearl eyes staring back down at her, and the thought finally hit her that the wall she had backed into was Neji. She squeaked and tried to swim away, but was held back by two strong arms.

"Now now, let them have their fun."

Tenten struggled against Neji's grip, trying to break free. Since she and Sakura had that chat about the boys and it had come out into the open that they liked Neji and Sasuke, it was making life very complicated.

"Uh…Neji? What're you doing?"

Neji smirked.

"Hn."

"T-that's not an answer!"

"I know."

"S-so answer me!"

"Hn. No."

Tenten glared. Even if she did like him, this was getting annoying.

"YOU BETTER LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!!"

"Hn."

Sakura was talking with Sasuke across the pool, and glanced over at her friend. She giggled at the sight, her best friend being held by the guy she liked. Sasuke noticed this too and smirked. Neji had followed his example.

"LET ME GO BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!!"

"Hn. No."

Tenten made a noise that sounded like a growl, and Neji chuckled.

"Are you angry, Tenten?"

"Getting there Neji. Now can you do me a huge favor and LET ME GO?!"

"Hn. Let me think about it…no."

"JERK!!"

--

And there is chapter 9!! Once again I'm so so sorry for the late post, I had musical rehearsal and it takes up most of my time! WOOT! SHOWS IN 5 DAYS!! PLEASE REVIEW!! NO FLAMES PWEASE!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of Feathers and Blades, a Naruto fanfic by Flowerpuff and Heza-chan X3

Well here's chapter 10!! I'm so sorry for the late post!! My internet was being really gay and wouldn't let me on FF!!

--

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! SPREAD THE WORD!! MAKE ME CRY!

--

"Sasuke can you hand me the scroll on medical ninjutsu on your left please?"

"Hn."

Sasuke picked up the scroll without turning from his reading and threw it towards Sakura. Luckily she caught it just as it was about to hit her on her forehead. She rolled her eyes.

"Gee Sasuke, you couldn't have just handed it to me…"

"No. Then I would actually have to locate your hand. I don't feel like stopping my reading."

"Whatever."

Sakura opened the scroll and started reading. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the floor in the library, studying. She continually glanced up at Sasuke, who tried to ignore her. Though it got hard to do after the first twenty times she did it.

"Sakura. What do you want?"

"W-well…I was just wondering, since we're friends and all, if one of your friends had a crush on you, what would you do? Would you stop being friends with them?"

Sasuke sat his scroll down on his lap and looked over at the pinkette, who was looking at everything but him. He smirked. He got the feeling she was speaking about herself.

"Who do you mean?"

"H-huh?!"

"The girl who likes me. Who is it?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide. OH CRAP!! She thought as quickly as her brain could, and blurted out the first name she thought of.

"Ino!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Hn. Are you sure? Because rumor has it that Ino is now pursuing one of her teammates."

Sakura cursed inwardly, she hadn't heard the rumor, she hadn't been out of the Uchiha compound in weeks!

"Umm…I didn't know that? I thought she still liked you?"

"Why would you ask me a question for a fangirl? You hate Yamanaka."

"No I don't! I strongly dislike her with the burning power of youth!"

"WHO LET LEE INTO THE HOUSE?!"

Tenten and Neji burst into the room, saving Sakura from any further embarrassment. Tenten had two kunai in her hands, and Neji had his byaukugan activated. Sakura cringed, remembering why the two were so ready to attack.

The last time Lee had been there he had proposed to Sakura. Twelve times. In two hours. Ah the burning power of youth…after Lee had been rejected (and threatened) twelve times; he took to drinking away his sorrows.

"That idiot broke my arm. And the couch."

"Well you got your arm fixed. No need to complain about that anymore!" Sakura stated cheerfully.

Sasuke hadn't been too happy when Lee had destroyed half his home. But Neji Sakura and Tenten had eventually knocked him out and had Neji take him home. And Sasuke had gotten his arm healed by the hokage, after Sakura had demanded it several times.

"I still can't believe you threatened to cut off all his hair in his sleep." Tenten said, finally figuring out that Lee wasn't at the complex. Sakura shrugged.

"I still can't believe he actually thought I would do it!"

Neji and Sasuke sighed, and both picked up scrolls to study, as Sakura and Tenten laughed.

--

Sakura yawned, and snuggled up against the thing she had been leaning on while she slept.

"Sakura."

"Not now Sasuke-kun…still sleepy…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but allowed the girl leaning on his shoulder to fall back asleep. They had been studying, him advanced jutsu and her medical ninjutsu, when she had fallen asleep, falling on him.

Sasuke looked over at her, chuckling a bit. She was leaning on his shoulder and gripping his sleeve like a little girl would her mother. He had to admit, she looked sort of…cute.

He shook his head. He wasn't supposed to think the girl on his shoulder was cute. He was supposed to think of her as an annoyance, at least until his brother was dead.

'But still,' he thought as he adjusted. 'She does look quite adorable.'

He sighed.

'I'm not supposed to like her. She's just a member of my team. Just a member of my team.'

Sasuke thought about it, saying over and over in his mind that she was just a teammate. But as she let out a cute yawn and her grip on his sleeve tightened, he decided that she was more than just a teammate.

'Damn you Haruno. You have become my first crush. Congratulations.'

--

"Neji! You win! Can we please stop now?!"

Neji stopped his rotation, and walked over to Tenten. She was panting heavily, and was leaning against a tree. She had multiple cuts, and would probably have a bruise or six tomorrow.

"Hn."

Neji and Tenten walked around the large Uchiha training area, gathering all of Tenten's weapons. They grabbed their bags from under the tree they had been under and turned to go back inside. Tenten swayed slightly.

"Whoa. Headrush."

"Hn."

Neji stopped walking, Tenten not paying attention continued walking, and just as she would have run into him, she fell.

"Tenten?!"

Neji caught the girl in his arms, and checked her vitals.

'She just fainted.'

He picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. He placed her on her bed, and put some healing salve on her cuts.

'This is becoming a daily occurrence.' Neji thought, staring at the girl in front of him. She was breathing softly, and she had a cute smile on her face. Neji sat across from her, pulling out the chair from her desk.

"Tenten. Why didn't you tell me you were so exhausted?"

Tenten mumbled something inaudible in her sleep. Neji brushed some loose hairs from her face, a small almost barely there smile on his face.

"Hn. What was that?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weak."

Neji cringed, remembering calling her weak at training awhile ago when he had been angry.

"Tenten. I do not think you're weak."

"Yes you do."

Neji was taken aback by her answer. Usually if he told a girl something they instantly believed him. Well…at least his fangirls did.

"I don't think you're weak."

"You told me you did."

"I was angry. Disregard it."

"Alright. Goodnight Neji-kun."

Neji rolled his eyes at Tenten. She only called him Neji-kun in her sleep. At least she didn't go all fangirl when she figured out she had a crush on him.

Neji shuddered slightly at the thought. Living with a fangirl…he would rather run off to some snake pedophile to gain power. (Not mentioning any names…Oro-teme…)

"Goodnight. Tenten."

Neji put the chair back and walked out of the room, leaving Tenten to her dreams.

--

And there is chapter 10!! Once again I'm so so SOOOOO sorry for the late post; my computer was being gay and would not let me on FF!! IT MADE ME SO MAD! DX Well anywho please review! (Omg that rhymed!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone

Hey guys!! Its time again for the next chapter of I Was Just Joking!! I hope you enjoy it!!

--

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG (PG-13)

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina onesided KibaHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto!! HEAR ME LAWYERS?? I ADMITTED IT!!

--

Sakura ducked, avoiding several kunai, before collapsing from exhaustion. She and Sasuke had been training for hours, and she was about to die. Figuratively speaking of course.

"S-Sasuke…can we stop?"

Sakura's voice came out in pants, and Sasuke stopped throwing things at her and walked over beside her.

"Sakura. You overexerted yourself. Again." Sasuke murmured, annoyed. Sakura glanced up at him from the ground and grinned sheepishly.

"Oopsies?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Hn. Oops."

Sasuke sighed and offered her his hand, and helped her up. She quickly noticed again that he wasn't wearing a shirt; he had taken it off during training, claiming it was hot. She just thought he was trying to show off his abs.

Sasuke glanced down at Sakura, who was still panting, was trembling a bit from exhaustion.

"Hn. Come on. We need to get you cleaned up." Sasuke said, noticing the wound on her side. Probably his fault. Unless she accidentally hit herself again.

"H-hai. Arigatou Sasuke!" Sakura said, her cheerful attitude returning. The two walked slowly to the house, and to the bathroom.

He stared at her side, as she winced, climbing up to sit on the counter beside the sink. Her wound was still bleeding.

"We need to clean your wound." Sasuke muttered, staring at her side, and the long tear on Sakura's shirt. She looked at him and nodded, and sat there, waiting.

"Uh Sasuke? I have no idea what I'm doing. Could ya give me a clue?" Sakura asked, looking up at him. She stared at his face and noticed he was staring at her side, and she could've sworn their was a bit of pink on his cheeks. She felt the sudden urge to cover herself, but hey, he was just looking at her side…where the wound was…under her shirt…

"Uh Sakura…"

And that's when it hit her.

"…You need to take your shirt off."

Sakura's face turned deep red, and Sasuke's grew a darker pink. It was much more embarrassing now that the words had been spoken.

"H-hai…hold on…" Sakura said quietly. She noticed Sasuke look away, and she quickly pulled her shirt off, revealing the still bleeding wound.

She was so glad that Tenten had been reading that kunoichi guide book, about how just binding your chest with bandages was better than wearing a bra. She was extremely glad she had told her, because otherwise she would be standing…sitting…in front of Uchiha Sasuke in nothing but a pair of shorts and a bra. At least the bandages covered more.

"Okay here…I'll need to put this on, it might burn."

Sakura nodded, murmured a quick "Hai" and watched as Sasuke put some of the unknown substance onto his finger, to rub into her wound. The instant it was on her skin she knew, because it was freezing cold and it made her wound burn like crazy. She pitched forward, her reflexes jerking to life, and threw herself and Sasuke to the ground.

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes, which she had unconsciously shut, and looked down into the red face of Sasuke. Her face turned red as well, and she started to mutter out an apology, when a forced cough interrupted.

"Umm…am I interrupting something Sasuke? Sakura?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked over to see Neji smirking at them. The two then realized just how bad the situation looked. Sakura was topless on a topless Sasuke and she was straddling him. In the bathroom. And they were both blushing. A lot.

"Uh…"

The two looked at each other and then back at Neji.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

--

"NEJI!! THERE'S A REEEEALLY BIG SPIDER IN HERE! COULD YOU COME KILL IT PLEASE?!"

Neji opened the door to Tenten's room to find her standing on the bed, terrified, staring at a very big, very angry, hissing spider. (Do spiders hiss? Well this one does!)

"NEJI KILL IT!!"

The spider, sensing danger, jumped up on the bed, and started crawling quickly towards Tenten.

"AAAAHHHHH!!"

Tenten jumped off of the bed and onto Neji, who fell over at this sudden change in weight.

"KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!!"

Neji stood up, and walked over to Tenten's bed.

"Tenten, its just a spider."

Tenten glared at him as he put the spider outside her window.

"It's a BIG spider!" She said angrily, putting emphasis on the BIG. Tenten stood up, and tried to remember what she had been doing before she had been so rudely interrupted by the spider. She looked over at Neji, whose face was an odd shade of red, and was staring up and down at her.

"T-Tenten…"

Tenten looked down at herself and remembered what she had been doing. She had been getting dressed. All she had on was a pair of tight black shorts, and her bra.

"Well that explains the draft…"

Her eyes flew up to Neji, who hadn't left yet.

"NEJI YOU PERV! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

Neji just stood there, staring at the girl.

"Neji! OUT! NOW!"

Neji didn't need to be told three times, he pushed past her, and left her room, the blush still there on his face. Tenten slammed the door behind him, and jumped back onto her bed facedown. She felt her burning cheeks and sighed.

"Damn you Hyuuga Neji, damn you and your ability to make me extremely embarrassed…"

In the bathroom Neji was having almost the same conversation with himself. He was finding himself more and more attracted to the brunette, and seeing her half naked didn't help anything.

"Having problems Hyuuga?"

Neji turned to his friend and shrugged.

"Hn."

"They're Tenten related, correct?"

"Hn. Hai."

"I figured."

"What do you want?"

"Do you like her?"

Neji sighed.

"…Hai."

Sasuke nodded, and sat down on the sink counter, where the umm…incident with Sakura had been.

"Hn. Here's the important one. Do you love her?"

Neji thought about this for a moment, more like twenty moments, before responding what his inner self was practically on his knees begging him to say.

"…Yes."

Sasuke smirked, he was quite fond of being right, and Neji had just added another point under his 'right' column. He only had two points under his wrong column. He started to walk away, congratulating himself on a job well done.

"Do you love Haruno?"

Sasuke stopped walking and turned back to his friend. He smirked.

"Hn."

"Thought so." Neji said knowing Sasuke's 'hn' had been a yes.

"Hn. So what do we do now?"

--

Well there's chapter 11!! I hope you liked it, and I'm real sorry if you didn't. And please, no flames, cause if you don't like my story, than you shouldn't be reading chapter…what is this…11? Yeah. If you don't like it stop reading it after page one thank you!! Anywho, please review, and I'll be eternally greatful!!


	12. Chapter 12

HEY EVERYONE

HEY EVERYONE!! HERE IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER OF I WAS JUST JOKING!! Okay, don't all start crying at once!! Oh now you're gonna make me cry!! ANYWHO HERE YA GO!!

--

Title: I Was Just Joking

Rated: PG

Pairings: Main SasuSaku NejiTen Slight NaruHina

Summary: Sakura and Tenten weren't serious when they approached the booth that said 'ninja' at their school career fair. Now they've been taken to a new world and they're both under house arrest with two ice cubes. Great, just great.

Disclaim: Behold the dissing of the claim. I don't own Naruto.

--

Tenten and Sakura got dressed in the kimonos that they had been presented with by Sasuke and Neji. Tonight there was to be a fireworks show, and the four of them would be watching it there, along with the rest of their friends.

Or as Sakura put it, "All of our friends and Ino-pig!"

Sakura's kimono was a light pink and medium red one diamond pattern, with some navy blue thrown in to make it look even nicer. On the back was a sakura flower, accented beautifully.

Tenten's kimono was also light pink, but had lavender on it, and also some white. On the back was a silver dragon, which she loved.

Both girls got dressed and did their hair; Tenten pulled her hair up into the usual twin buns, while Sakura pulled her hair back into a single bun.

"Kawaii!"

The girls twirled around in front of the boys, showing off their new outfits. The boys were both wearing plain kimonos, though Sasuke's was navy, and Neji's was silver. Sasuke's also had the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Hn."

Sasuke and Neji didn't say anything other than that, before heading out back to where everyone was.

"Sakura-chan Tenten-chan! You look very pretty!"

The girls smiled at the number one knucklehead ninja and his girlfriend.

"Thanks Naruto!"

"Y-you l-look v-very nice!"

"Thanks Hinata-chan!!"

The girls walked around, greeting all their friends and dragging Sasuke and Neji with them. The boys said nothing except for a few hellos here and there.

"Hey guys what time do the fireworks start anyways?" Tenten asked, as the boys led them back towards the house.

"In ten minutes." Was Neji's reply. Sakura and Tenten stopped.

"Then shouldn't we be heading the other way?"

"Hn."

The boys grabbed the girls by the arm and led them back to the front of the house, to the main gates. Tenten and Sakura stopped again, and the boys sighed.

"We are not leaving! We're under house arrest!! We can't just be leaving to go random places!" The girls said.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other, then back at the girls and shrugged. They walked behind the girls, and picked them up bridal style, and leapt off, much to the girls disapproval.

--

The boys stopped running and set the girls down on top of the hokage monument.

"We are gonna get so busted!" Tenten hissed. Neji shrugged.

"Hn."

"We're going to blame you." Sakura said, annoyed. Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn."

"So why did you bring us up here anyways?"

Sasuke and Neji pointed to the sky, and just as they did, the fireworks began. Sakura and Tenten instantly forgave the boys for what they had done as they watched the fireworks.

"Wow."

The girls smiled brightly as the show went on, the colors bursting in their eyes. They leaned over and hugged the two boys, who smirked.

Mission get the girls to the hokage monument: success

"Hey Neji?"

"Hai?"

"Oh nevermind…I'll tell you later."

"Hn."

Tenten sighed. Dang it, if she told Neji she liked him he would just think she was a fangirl!

"Just another reason to hate them…" Tenten muttered.

"Who?" Neji asked.

"Eep! You weren't supposed to hear me!"

Neji nodded.

"I figured. But I did. So who?"

"Y-your fangirls…"

"I see. Why do you hate my fangirls?"

"You're very talkative tonight."

"Do not switch the subject. Why?"

"Well…they annoy the hell out of me for one thing…and then for another they got me put under house arrest…and I'm not telling the most recent reason!"

Neji glared at her.

"Tell. Me. Why."

"W-well…um Neji, I have a question."

"You're changing the subject again."

"No, this actually has to do with your fangirls!"

"…then go on."

"Okay, i-if a girl l-loved you, but you j-just met her like a m-month ago, and she told you, would you think she was a fangirl?"

Neji contemplated this. He was pretty sure she was talking about herself, since she had told him she liked him…but now she was saying she loved him…and she did think he was a teddy bear…

"No. Wait. Does she talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Is she a stalker?"

"NO!"

"Do I get along with her?"

"Most times."

"Is she slightly insane?"

"Some people tell her she is."

"Is she funny?"

"When she wants to be…or when she does stupid funny things on accident."

"I see. Does she live near me?

"Yes." 'Closer than you think…'

"Can she cook?"

"Yes."

"Is she a ninja?"

"Hai."

"Is her name Tenten?"

"Yes. HEY WAIT A SECOND!!"

Neji smirked and Tenten blushed a thousand shades of red. Neji leaned into her and kissed her on the lips for a brief few seconds. Tenten's eyes widened to the size of watermelons.

"Tenten. I am in love with you too. And by the way, you told me you liked me almost two weeks ago in your sleep."

"WHAT?! CHEATER!"

Neji silenced her with another kiss, this time longer than a few seconds.

--

"That's so cute!" Sakura stated, talking about Neji and Tenten. Sasuke said nothing.

"Why do you think people kissing are cute?"

"Well, because that's Tenten's first boyfriend! Well, her first boyfriend in a few years anyways."

"So. You think all couples kissing are cute?"

Sakura thought about it for a minute and shrugged.

"Unless they're really gross people."

"I see. Am I a really gross person?"

"Huh? No."

Sasuke smirked.

"Good."

"Wha-!"

Sakura was cut off by Sasuke pulling her into a mind blowing kiss. They pulled apart, Sakura about three million shades of red, and Sasuke still smirking.

"So Sakura. I told you of my plans to kill my brother correct?"

"H-hai."

"But I do not remember telling you the second part of my plan. I am going to revive my clan, and I would like you to be there with me when it happens."

Sakura blushed.

"A-are you suggesting…w-what I think you are?"

"Well…maybe in a few years."

Sakura nodded.

"H-hai. In a few years."

The two new couples sat down together to finish watching the fireworks, before heading home to where they would probably be staying from now on.

--

"So I heard from a very reliable source that you four were at the hokage monument last night."

Sakura and Tenten both said nothing, and Sasuke and Neji just went with the usual 'hn'.

"So, you will be placed under two more months of house arrest, Sasuke Neji, this time I expect you to keep your eyes on them."

"Hn."

"Hn. Can we go now?"

Tsunade stared at Neji; he had never before asked to leave. She nodded.

"But first, where are you going?"

"Oh, we have a date, hokage-sama." Tenten replied. Tsunade's mouth dropped, as she watched the four leave her office, Sasuke and Sakura, and Neji and Tenten hand in hand.

"Shizune! Bring me more sake! And tell Hyuuga Hisashi I found that suitable kunoichi wife he wanted for Neji!"

Tsunade pulled out the file for Tenten and Haruno Sakura, and grinned. She pulled out one of her house arrest forms and wrote 2 months on them, and then placed them back in the folders.

She sighed as she looked out her window to see the four shinobi on their way back home, still hand in hand. She shook her head, but a smile was on her face.

"Well…that was unexpected."

The smile on her face disappeared as she heard snickering from above her. She rolled her eyes and threw a kunai at one of the ceiling tiles, which came loose, and an orange clad ninja and a pineapple haired ninja fell to the floor.

The orange clad ninja looked up at her and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck while he crawled slowly towards the door.

"Heh…I'll talk to you later Tsunade-baa-sama…heh…right now I need to go talk to the teme! See ya!"

And like that the ninja stood and ran out the door, quicker than lightning. Tsunade glared, and then turned her attention to the pineapple haired chuunin in front of her.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome...this is why I wish I was a cloud…never have to worry about this kinda crap…"

And so Shikamaru continued his rant about being a cloud, while Tsunade crept out the window to avoid Shizune and her horrible paperwork.

--

-sniff- ITS OVER!! WAAAAA!! I'M SO SAAAAAAAADDDD!! REVIEW PLEASE!!

Oh, and before I go and leave you forever I have one question for you!

Sequel anyone??


End file.
